


When the music stops

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally of legal age, Scorpius decides to party all night long. He never planned to go home with anyone, but somehow he found it difficult to say no when Teddy asked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the music stops

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed entry written for round #12 at daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/

Scorpius’ eyes were closed as he moved his body to the hypnotic club music. His hips rolled back and forth, his belly slightly exposed since he was wearing a tight shirt and low cut trousers. He’d turned 17 -finally of legal age- and planned to party until his feet hurt.

Dancing wasn’t the only thing he planned to do on his birthday; consuming a large amount of alcohol was also a part of his idea. He realised that being young and attractive had its perks, he didn’t need to pay for all his drinks, not when there were older men who weren’t able to resist his charm.

He knew every time he accepted a drink there was a chance that the men would suggest more, offering him a happy ending to his birthday celebration; Scorpius always turned them down. Unlike many beliefs, he was saving himself for someone special.

Just as he walked away from another man, refusing his offer as well, Scorpius saw the most beautiful young man he’d seen in a long time enter the club. Beautiful was maybe the wrong word to use, but because Scorpius’ mind was blank as he stared at the young man the word would have to do.

His skin was pale, his hair brown with bright turquoise stripes, and it looked like his eyes sparkled every time the lights crossed his face. His lips were pink, and looked amazing when he smiled. Scorpius wanted to go over and introduce himself, but he was shy and struggled to speak to people he found attractive. Deciding to ignore the stranger, who seemed to have the same amount of suitors as Scorpius had, he returned to the dancefloor with his drink.

Confident he’d never get a chance to greet the handsome man, Scorpius tried to block him out of his mind. So when he suddenly stood right in front of him, smiling, Scorpius didn’t know what to do or say.

His body temperature increased under the stranger's gaze until Scorpius was sure his cheeks was as red as the drink in his hand.

“Hi,” the stranger said. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

Scorpius knew there was no chance he could act normal, but he hoped the stranger didn’t think he was a complete idiot and walked away. “Hi,” he replied, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

“I’m Teddy,” the handsome man said, placing a hand on his hip.

Realising he’d better reply before he looked like a bigger fool than he already looked like, he told Teddy his name.

Teddy then asked something that shocked Scorpius, something that made him sure their meeting was only a dream “Want to dance?”

“Sure,” Scorpius replied, taking a large sip of his drink before returning the glass on the bardisk, not wanting to accidentally drop it.

Scorpius turned back to Teddy, who surprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the middle of the dance floor.

Teddy wasn’t shy and instantly moved his body with the music, making Scorpius look like a tree as he was petrified because someone he admired talked to him, and wanted to dance. It took a few seconds before he realised it wasn’t a dream and loosen up, trying to respond to Teddy’s dance movements.

Time passed so fast that before he knew it the music ended. Scorpius thought it would be the last dance between them and that Teddy would look for someone else, but he didn’t walk away.

There were no words that expressed just how happy Scorpius was when he knew it was not the ending. Not only did they dance, but Teddy also bought him drinks, and warded off any men who Scorpius disliked. In other words, Teddy was the perfect date.

Time flew by, and slowly the ending arrived. The music stopped, people left, and Scorpius was more drunk than he planned. He wanted to be drunk by the end of the day, but he hadn’t planned for it to reach a stage where he felt sick.

When they stood outside the club Scorpius planned to apparate home, only to be stopped by Teddy who didn’t like the idea of letting Scorpius apparate in his state. Teddy suggested Scorpius could go home with him, an offer Scorpius thought of refusing, but because he wasn’t thinking straight, he accepted the offer.

*

The next morning was one of the words mornings in Scorpius’ life. He was used to alcohol, in really small doses. The headache, nausea and just discomfort through his body made his wish to get up from bed a difficult one.

It was the discovery that he was completely naked in a strange bed that snapped him out of his hangover, at least a few minutes.

Glimpses of what happened the previous night returned to him. There was a handsome man called Teddy, he remembered making a complete fool out of himself, then accepting Teddy’s offer to go home with him.

He couldn’t remember what they did after they left the club, but he feared the worst.

Afraid of what he’d remember, he tried to jump off the bed, unfortunately his legs got tangled in the sheets and he crashed against the floor.

The loud sound must have alarmed Teddy, because a few seconds later the doors flung open and the young man from the club stared at him worried. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

Scorpius didn’t know what to answer, he was still shocked from the realisation that he was naked in a strangers bed. Because he’d never had sex before, he didn’t know what to expect, or if there was some signs he didn’t know of.

“What happened, yesterday, after we came here?” Scorpius asked, pulling the covers up his body to hid his naked flesh.

The worried look on Teddy’s face changed into amusement. “Don’t worry, we didn’t fuck. However, I did give you one of the best handjobs you’ve ever had, according to you.”

A heat spread through Scorpius’ body when he tried to remember. He couldn’t remember the handjob, which was both embarrassing and alarming, but images of them cuddling flashed in front of his eyes.

“I’ll never have another drink,” Scorpius said and tried to return to the bed.

“Here,” Teddy said and handed Scorpius a vial of orange potion. “It’s for the hangover.” Scorpius wanted to refuse at first, but then his head started to throb, and he knew that he needed it.

“Thanks,” he said, trying to ignore the caring way Teddy looked at him as he drank the potion. Scorpius wished Teddy look away, especially because Scorpius lay naked in his bed, after a night he couldn’t fully remember.

“You’re welcome. Lie here until you feel better, get dressed, and then come into the kitchen; I’m preparing breakfast.”

Scorpius nodded in agreement and watched Teddy as he left the bedroom. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what happened the previous night.


End file.
